Operation: Project Valentine
by Itzmeall
Summary: Valentines, everyone's gotta love it, the special day to be together with your love ones in life, whether it will be two individuals or three or even more to celebrate.
1. -----Season 1-----

**Operation: Project Valentine (Season 1)**

* * *

**Quotes:**

_"Love can be obtained to a strong bond between each another, what happens when it is confessed?" -Itzmeall_


	2. Dragoness Love

**Pairing:** Jun Stronginder (Itzmeall's OC) x Female Salamence (Maria)

* * *

**Disclaimer : "I don't own Pokémon, except thoughts and ideas that makes the story."**

* * *

**Dragoness Love**

* * *

_'__I love you, Jun. If I can wish to tell you...'_ Maria the Salamence thought._  
_

* * *

_Maria's POV/Intermission_

* * *

It was that faithful day...

My name is Maria.

When I was a little Bagon. I loved to stroll around the forest. Seeing many different kind of Pokémon and seeing many types of scenery at the same time.

My main purpose in life is to fly high up in the sky, evolving to my final evolution form, Salamence.

I keep in training and training, but the results that I gained many abilities and attacks at the same time, but no to avail to evolve. I kept on training day and night, in the rain, the sun and even the snow, but no to avail. I tried and tried again, even sparring with other Pokémons, I won but can't still evolve.

I want to know what's wrong with me. Why can't I evolve? I trained so hard, but I can't evolve. I put my effort in everything just to evolve but I can't. I tried to manipulate my powers to evolve when I'm training, but it's impossible.

I didn't give up just yet. I want to continue to achieve my evolution.

* * *

_Few weeks later..._

* * *

I continued in training for me to evolve, increasing my strength and powers. I was training on a clear forest, with some rocks as my targets, practicing lots of Dragon-Type moves, which I can destroy the rocks so easily.

Then without noticing, I looked behind and noticed an incoming Shadow Ball at me, which I immediately dodged. Then with a blue lighting came next, I immediately jumped, but the problem that the attack hits my tail, freezing a portion of it, I screamed in pain, as a Dragon-Type like me who's weak to Ice.

I used Dragon Claw to break the ice encompassing my tail. Then I looked around, my guard straight up, and hid behind some rocks. I awaited for the enemy to come, I raised my head a bit, seeing he environment, and saw two humans, wearing some black clothes, thinking their poachers, with an Umbreon and Froslass.

"Where did it go?" One of the humans asked.

"It can't go far, let's split up." Said the other human.

They walked to different places, trying to find me. I cautiously walked around, being prepared for any of them to attack. So I did, hid if the place is clear as I advance to another place.

I crawled under some rocks for more cover so they can't detect my presence. Going under the tunnel and crawling underneath the ground. I could hear some footsteps, and I froze immediately. The footsteps are getting louder and louder, and then it stopped. Then another footstep I heard coming from behind me, and also stopped.

"Found it?" One of the humans spoke.

"No, I can't find it, it's a frisky one, great at hiding, and I can tell it's well trained." The other human said.

"Keep looking..." One of the said, I heard the footsteps getting louder to softer, until I can't hear anymore footsteps. So I continued to crawl through the small tunnels, until I can see a little daylight on a hole. Slowly I made it there, with my little stubby feet, I raised my head just a bit and looked around, and no one was lurking around.

With a jump out of the hole, I slowly walked around to see if the area is clear. No one is here and there. So I made a run towards the exit. I kept on running and running, and I can see the forest. Finally it's over.

But...

"Ice Beam now. Froslass." A voice yelled. Then I turned around and got hit with the Ice Beam attack. I got blasted a few feet away and screaming in pain. Then next is another Ice Beam incoming towards me. I quickly ducked and ran fast. But at the direction I went came the other human, then its Umbreon launched a Shadow Ball, and I managed to duck immediately.

Then for a second I dodged the attack, then I got tackled by the Umbreon, I managed to get up, but the four of them got me surrounded.

"This is a nice catch man, let's sell it." The first one said.

"Way ahead of you..." The other one said, and held a net. He captured me in the tangled net, I was struggling to get out.

Then Froslass attacked me with an Ice Beam, which I screamed in pain, half of my body was frozen.

But then...

"Luxray, use Thunderbolt." A voice cried, and I could see a yellow lightning incoming towards us, and hits both Froslass and Umbreon.

"What the-" The man complained, and then another human came. It looked a young boy, and punched the man who's carrying me. Then also punched the other guy, and kicked them in the stomach together as they fell in the ground.

Then the boy with the Luxray came to me, and they looked concern upon me. I tried to move, but half of my body is frozen which I can't.

"Luxray, use Scratch to break the net." The boy said, I looked to the Luxray, and his left paw's claw grow and glowed white. And it scratched the net open, after that the boy picked me out of the net.

I looked terrified, maybe he'll capture me, but it was opposite, instead, he patted me on the head. "There, there now... Don't worry I'll get you healed." He said, and he started to walk and Luxray followed.

He walked for 5 minutes, and I could see in the distance was a small building with a Pokeball sign on top of the door.

He walked near the door, and it opened by itself, and ran towards the desk.

"Nurse Joy!" He called.

Then come in a female human wearing white clothes win a plus sign on her head. "Hi, welcome to the Pokémon Center, how may I help you?" She asked.

"I found this Pokémon captured by some poachers and I rescued it." He handed me towards the woman, I tried to wiggle free, but the boy is holding me securely.

"Oh my, half of its body is frozen, this is a Bagon. A Dragon-Type Pokémon, we need this in the E.R. Please stay here, while it's done." She said, as she grabbed me.

He nodded, and sat down on the chairs.

Then I looked at the woman, which she looked back at me. "Don't worry there, I'll get you healed." Then soon, my eyes dropped weakly, and I went out like a light.

It's been like hours since I fainted. I weakly looked around and I could see the room, filled with some chairs, a window, and some book cases. I shuffled my head, and I could see the human who saved me, seemed looking at a book.

I was covered by a white cloth of some kind on my body, and it felt comfortable to wear. I tried to move, but I flinched in pain and gave out a small moan of pain, I looked towards him, hoping that he wouldn't catch me. But as I looked towards, he's already looking at me concerned. He stood up, leaving the book on the chair and walked towards me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I shook my head repeatedly. I tried to stand up, but my body hurts as I do that. He smoothly rubbed my body with my hands, as if to relieve the pain, and it's working.

"You shouldn't move there. You're still hurt, so resting is all you need." He said, and I complied. I relaxed onto the thing I laid on, it was really soft.

"What kind of Pokémon are you?" He asked me.

I opened my mouth, and tried to speak on my Poké-speech. "Ba... ba... gon. Bagon." I said, and he seemed quite to get it.

"You're a Bagon?" He said and placed his hand on the hole on his pants (pocket), and grabbed a rectangular device and opened it, and spoke:

* * *

**Bagon**

**Species :** The Rock Head Pokémon

**Pokedex # :** #371

**Height :** 2'00'' or 0.6 m

**Weight :** 92.8 lbs. or 42.1 kg

**Gender :** Female

**Type :** Dragon

**Description :**

Bagon is a bipedal, blue, reptilian Pokémon. It possesses a large, round snout, triangular eyes, yellow, circular ears similar to reptiles, and a yellow lower jaw with two teeth protruding upwards. Three thick, gray ridges cover the top of its head, and continue downwards to cover its neck as well. There is a triangular patch of yellow on its underside. It has stubby, digitless arms and short legs with two toes on each foot.

* * *

After that, he had a surprising look on his face. "Wow... you are a strong little Pokémon, are you."

I nodded. "Ba..." I said softly. Then he grabbed something next to the chair and grabbed a basket and placed it next to me.

Then he grabbed me slowly, slowly so that he wouldn't hurt me. He made me sat down, and grabbed a Pecha Berry from the basket.

"Here, eat this..." He handed me the berry. "...this'll make you better."

I grabbed the berry, and I smelled it first, and then bit on it. Slowly chewing a portion of the berry, then I swallowed it. It taste good, and my body started to feel better, and also I felt terribly hungry.

I munched the berry some more, and chewed it thoroughly until no more was in my hand. Then I looked at him, which he had a smile on his face. He patted my head and rubbed it, and I enjoyed it.

"Here have some more..." He said, and grabbed another Pecha berry for me, and I eagerly grabbed and ate it.

It's been like days, since I was in this place. I am feeling all better because of the human's care for me. And he said that I'm going to be discharge this day, like I don't know what that means, but it should be something good.

Then the Nurse came to me and removed the white cloth from my body, leaving a discomforting and relaxing feeling.

"Okay, she's better now. She can be free by herself now." Nurse Joy said, as he nodded.

Then after that he faced me, and his hands grappled my body, and cradle me in his arms as he walked out of the room.

Since those days, he took care of me, feeding me, and caring for me, such a Pokémon like me, this made me so nervous. I just met him, and I started to have feelings for him, yes... it's true. I like him, and I could wish we could be more on that.

Then he arrived at the door, and I can see the scenery. He walked towards the glass door as it open by itself a few meters away from the middle.

He placed me down on the ground. "Here you go, Bagon. You're okay now, you can be alone like the other Pokémon out there, and you're free." He said.

After that message, I thought about it, I wanted to stay with him, and also to love him, repaying for saving my life. I jumped to him, he caught me with a surprising look on his face. I spread my arms and hugged and nuzzled him, which he also hugged me back.

I enjoyed the moment with him, wishing this will never end. He then released me from the hug and lifted me as I can see his face.

"You want to come with me?" He asked, and I nodded eagerly, and raising my arms to hug him again, I wiggled myself free from his grasp, which I succeeded and I hugged him around his neck and nuzzling him.

"I guess that's a yes..." He laughed.

He grabbed and placed me down on the ground and grabbed a red white Pokeball. "You know the drill right?" He asked me, and I nodded.

He placed the ball in the ground and I touched the circle in the middle of the ball, then it let out a red light, touching me, as I materialized in a light matter and got sucked in.

* * *

_Jun's POV/Intermission_

* * *

I watched the Bagon got sucked in the Pokeball, as she materialized in a red light and went in the Pokeball. The ball began to shake and blinked red, after three shakes and blinks, it stood still, signifying complete capture.

I grabbed my Pokedex, and analyzed my new captured Pokémon:

* * *

**Bagon**

**Species :** The Rock Head Pokémon

**Pokedex # :** #371

**Height :** 2'00'' or 0.6 m

**Weight :** 92.8 lbs. or 42.1 kg

**Gender :** Female

**Type :** Dragon

**Attack/s Known: **Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Zen Headbutt, Dragon Pulse, Giga Impact, Double Team, Outrage and Draco Meteor.

**Description :**

Bagon is a bipedal, blue, reptilian Pokémon. It possesses a large, round snout, triangular eyes, yellow, circular ears similar to reptiles, and a yellow lower jaw with two teeth protruding upwards. Three thick, gray ridges cover the top of its head, and continue downwards to cover its neck as well. There is a triangular patch of yellow on its underside. It has stubby, digitless arms and short legs with two toes on each foot.

* * *

Jun's eyes widen at her known attacks. "Whoa... she's a total powerhouse, for such a small Pokémon like her."

I picked it up, and smiled. Having a new member in my team, I released her, coming out of a bright white light. She looked at me and smiled and jumped on me.

After a few minutes, she's still hugging me. Then something happening, she glowed a bright light, which I knew she's evolving, and then I placed her on the ground, and watched her evolve. She grew with an increase of height, its body formed a circular shape, and it flashed out, and appeared her evolved form.

I quickly analyze her, and looked what kind of Pokémon she is now.

* * *

**Shelgon, the evolve form of Bagon**

**Species** : The Endurance Pokémon

**Pokedex #:** #372

**Height :** 3'07'' or 1.1 m

**Weight :** 243.6 lbs. or 110.5 kg

**Gender :** Female

**Type :** Dragon

**Attack/s Known :** Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Zen Headbutt, Dragon Pulse, Giga Impact, Double Team, Outrage and Draco Meteor.

**Description :**

Shelgon is a quadruped Pokémon that resembles a pupal stage. There are bone structures covering its body, which form a shell with two openings and three ridges on top. One opening is in front, revealing two yellow eyes, while the other opening is in the back. This bony covering repels enemy attacks, but it makes Shelgon heavy. its body is busy forming for its next evolution. The moment this Pokémon evolves, its shell peels away.

* * *

"Wow, you evolved." I said, and crouched on her level, and rubbed her head. She looked happy and jumped and laid on my legs, despite her that she's really heavy, but I can endure it.

"Shel..." She said, and nuzzled me, and I embraced her in return.

* * *

_Maria's POV/Intermission_

* * *

Finally I evolved, and this is terrific to me. It wasn't on my hard training, but for my affections towards my new trainer.

This is so rare for me, but I don't care, I finally evolved.

"Okay, Shelgon, my name is Jun." I said, "What's yours?" He asked me.

I climbed out of his legs to the ground, using my pointed paw, I scratched the ground, drawing a letter M, then A, next is R, after that is I and finally A.

MARIA

"Shel..." I jumped out for him to see my name.

"Maria..." He said as he looked at me, and I nodded.

He smiled and patted my head. "Hi Maria, I'm Jun." He says.

His name is Jun. "J... j..." I tried to pronounce his name, but I can't.

He noticed that I tried to pronounce my name. "It's okay Maria." He encouraged me, but I didn't give up just yet.

"J... J... Ju- Jun. JUN!" I cried as I pronounced his name. "JUN JUN JUN!" I jumped while I said his name.

He looked amazed by pronouncing his name, he picked me up. "Wow, you're such a great Pokémon, Maria." He complimented, as I nuzzled him.

* * *

_Few weeks later..._

* * *

I continued to train to get strong for Jun. Our feelings had grown for each other.

My feelings for him had developed even more, he always took care of me, when it's time to train, whether I make a mistake, and he always helps me and heal me.

My heart beats loudly, whether I think of him... I wanted to... mate with him...

But, I don't want to... just yet.

I wanted to achieve my last evolution, to truly express my feelings for him. But an epiphany struck me, would he also love me back?

I mean, we've been together for a few weeks, and I'm doing my best to impress him, but, will he truly love me? By returning my meaningful message for him?

This made me really nervous...

Will he love me?

...

...

...

... I don't know.

But, I'll tell him the right time.

Back on my training, I was so close on leaning a new ability, and that is Telepathy. I concentrated on using my powers to either manipulate my powers to some kind of alternative for just a small portion of Psychic powers.

With a few minutes, I think... I managed to do it, I felt something different in me, like an advanced different power in me. I ran to Jun, and tried if I can speak telepathically.

I saw him resting under the tree. I approached him and went near him.

I started to thought/spoke through telepathy. _"Jun..."_

Then, he jumped up in impulse, and looked around and I said again. _"Jun..."_ He looked around more furiously on the source of the voice. He looked down and looked relieved.

"Maria, did you just talk?" He asked me.

_"Yes, through telepathy."_ I replied, he looked more surprised.

"You learned telepathy?" He asked me, as I nodded.

"Wow..." He said, and he started to hug me. "This is a wonderful thing for you, we can now speak with each other." He looked at me adoringly.

I nuzzled him, trying to portray my love for him, he hugged me entirely, and something happened, a surge of energy came to me, and it is spreading all over my body.

I jumped away from him, much to his discomfort, and I glow in a white bright light.

This is it, I'm evolving!

I'm growing taller and taller, my body is expanding larger, and there's something sprouting behind me. I looked onto myself, I've finally achieve my final evolution, oh my wish will came true.

And after a few seconds, the glowed stop, and showed my last evolution, Salamence.

"WOW! Maria, you evolved to your last form." He screamed happily, he grabbed his Pokedex, and analyzed me.

* * *

**Salamence, pre-evolve form of Shelgon**

**Species :** The Dragon Pokémon

**Pokedex # :** #373

**Height :** 4'11' or 1.5 m

**Weight :** 226.2 lbs. or 102.6 kg

**Gender :** Female

**Type :** Dragon and Flying

**Attack/s Known :** Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Zen Headbutt, Dragon Pulse, Giga Impact, Double Team, Outrage and Draco Meteor.

**Description :**

Salamence is a quadruped, draconic Pokémon with a long tapering tail. It is primarily blue with a gray lower jaw and thickly scaled underside. There are red markings on its throat, the underside of its tail, and stripes on the inner surface of its legs. Additionally, there are raised red ridges above its eyes. Three flat spines protrude from either side of its head, somewhat resembling external gills. It has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Each of its short legs has three claws.

* * *

"Wow, you're amazing Maria." He said and ran to me, hugging me on my neck, while I nuzzle his head back.

* * *

It was that day, he and I went to Rinshin Town, to go back at his home.

And that day was Valentines Day. From that day I asked him on what is Valentines Day, he told me that it was the day that a man or woman found their Valentine or simply their loves to be together, sharing their very feelings for each.

Valentines...

That's the perfect day... I'll tell him my true feelings, from back when he saved me from those poachers, to the day that he trained me to evolve and be stronger, and his total affections for me to evolve. It was a great debt, and I wanted to pay it back.

So I thought of it, I wanted to confess my true feelings for him.

That night...

This is my only chance to tell him...

So here I am, flying through the sky all the way back home, feeling the cold winds while I fly. I reverted my direction away from our home and finding a secluded place.

With my sharp vision, I manage to find a cave on the way down, so I started to descend down.

"Uhhh, Maria, why are we going down?" He questioned me, but roared softly. We landed on the ground, and I walked in the cave I spotted.

I rotated my head while I walked inside, to see his confused face. "Maria, why did you bring me here?"

_"Can you please get off me?" _I asked, he obliged on getting off me.

"What's wrong girl? Is there something wrong?" He asked me while he stroked my face. I lightly shook my head.

_"Jun..."_

"Yes..."

_"Jun, I always wanted to say this to you... But... I just can't."_ I nervously spoke out.

* * *

_Jun's POV/Intermission_

* * *

Now on the part being curious that she wanted to say something to me, and I really need to know.

"What is it you want to say?" I inquired.

I saw her took a deep breath, and spoke out. _"Jun... I love you..."_

I remained still, hearing on what she said, she... loves me. Wait... she loves me, as in that she really loves me? I... I... don't know what to say about that. I remained looking at her eyes, it came out her tears. She began to cry, it's been a few seconds that I didn't respond...

She nuzzled her head on my chest. _"Jun... I love you..."_ Her voice really begged to tell the truth, her voice sounded painful, and it is painful to my heart.

I raised her head, her face facing me, I wiped her tears away with my fingers. "Maria, you... love me?"

She nodded, and more tears came out of her eyes, and rubbed it on my chest. _"Yes, Jun. I truly love you. I love you, from the start you saved me from those poachers and took care of me while I was sick, next is that when you helped me trained and took care of my mistakes and finally you affections for me that helped me to evolve. It's you Jun, you helped me to achieve my final evolution. Thank you... and I love you truly."_

That message I heard for my Pokémon, it really hurts in my heart. What she says is true, from the start when she's a little Bagon, to the days I helped her train, and my love and affection that I gave her trigger her evolution. I truly get her message, I smiled and wiped her tears away again.

Then she moved her head close to my face, and her eyes narrowed and locked her lips with mine. My eyes widened at the sudden contact of her lips, but then gradually relaxed, and kissed her. Her tongue is licking against my lips as if permitting to go in my mouth, I obliged in opening my mouth, and her tongue swirled around my mouth and arrived at my tongue swirling together. The same thing I swirled my tongue with hers, we've gone to a very passionate kiss, this is the first time that I got kissed from a Pokémon, and it felt good.

We separated in lack of breath, and she nuzzled her head against mine. _"Jun... please, mate with me, be my mate."_ She begged, truly wanting this.

I was a bit hesitant at first, I was totally apprehensive about the idea, but I forget about it, if it goes to show that Maria truly loves me, I should reject this offer with her, even it is Valentines Day.

"Of course, Maria. I'll mate with you..." I said, and looked at her eyes, which she kissed me again, my tongue captured by hers and kissed passionately. Much obliged on kissing back, then her breathing came faster. She really wants it now.

As we separated, she began to lie down on the ground, her back laid on the stone ground, and her legs up in the air, and she smiled at me, then I looked a little lower and I can see a leaking spot of hers.

I lowered myself near that spot, I looked at her, which she had a bright blush on her face, and shyly looking at me. I smirked, and placed two of my fingers around the outer lips of her slit.

She moaned softly, feeling the pleasure coursing through her body. Then I rubbed it faster, which she pleaded and swayed her head side to side. And this time, I place a finger inside her, she raised her head with her mouth opened as she felt herself penetrated.

I slid my fingers in and out of her, she came out with her juices, and she moaned terribly and wiggled her feet due to the massive pleasure.

So getting on the perspective, I removed my fingers and placed my mouth on her slit, capturing it, and licking it, my small tongue hitting everything inside her.

She roared in pleasure, she wiggled even more, her body began to swell in pleasure, and her body can't take much more of my treatment, surely for a Dragon-Type to be strong, but who am I to blame?

I continued my treatment, licking her insides, which she leaked out more juices. I kind of love the taste of her juices, it tasted like a small portion of Pecha Berries with a little acridness, but relatively good. This time, I hugged her on her waist, and licked in deeper inside her.

She moaned ecstatically, as I placed my mouth on her cunt and licking insides. She moaned loudly and loudly as I hit her insides roughly.

_"Jun... oh... please more..."_ She begged me, and trust me Maria, you don't have to tell me that. I continued sucking her cunt as more of her juices came out.

I never felt of doing this, having sex they say is having the ultimate pleasure and it is bound to show true love. If Maria loves me, and I love her... well not completely as in I love her as my Pokémon not as a significant other, but when she first said to me as she really loves me, why am I do deny it, it'll hurt her feelings more when I said that.

So I continued doing my thing, getting mouth of her juices. But not long after when she screamed.

_"JUN!" _She screamed, and a large gush of white fluids came out of her, I opened my mouth to get much of everything of her orgasm, the taste of her juices still taste the same, but now with a little taste of saltiness, which was quite appealing to my palette. More and more came out and I did my best to swallow it all, but most of where all over my face, neck and to the ground.

After that massive orgasm she held, she was desperately whimpering to me. _"Jun, please..."_ She pleaded, and I know what she wants.

So, I stood up and undo my belt and the button of my pants, I slid it down and leaving me on my boxers. And after that, I placed my pants on top of the stones, I next pulled down my boxers and came out her prize.

To be honest, I felt lucky on having such a big girth, which having a measure of 11 inches should practically enough to pleasure her... I hope.

She looked at me with a reassuring expression. _"Jun, please, don't keep me waiting." _She whined, but with a teasing sound. I walked to her, and aligned my member on her pussy.

I slowly thrust myself in her, and WOW, she's really tight. I heard her whimper, so getting to the initiative, I thrust myself inside her in a moderate pace.

_"Jun... Jun... Jun..."_ She repeated my name three times, and I doubled my efforts and I humped in her now, instead of thrusting. My member is really trapped in her, but thanks to my prior treatment, it made easier to slide in and out.

Her roars were definitely whimpering at the sudden basket of pleasure. She jumped a little bit, trying to capture all of me in her. I redoubled my efforts and humped in deeper in her folds. Gathering the rest of my energy, I humped in her faster and faster.

I know she's definitely enjoying this, then not long after she screamed again, and her fluids came out, staining my member and my legs in white, I didn't care, as long that I can pleasure Maria, so I hummed inside her even more,

So this is how it is felt. Having sex, with a Pokémon, maybe it was more pleasurable that with a human but preferably the same. I heighten my thrust in her making her moan even more.

_"Jun... Jun... Jun..."_ She said my name in a melodious voice. I kept of thrusting in and out of her. Her juices are pouring out more profusely, making sloshing sounds and my member coated really slippery.

It wasn't long before that I felt myself trying to eject something, the feeling that to ejaculate, of my creamy sperm in her depths and getting her pregnant, which is quite impossible.

"Maria, I'm close." I warned her, the pressure builds and builds in me, getting to its unbearable point.

_"Me... too, together?"_ She asked and I nodded.

I thrusted in more and more, and Maria humped by raising her lower body to be rhythm. The pressure keeps on growing, and it reaches to it unbearable point.

I thrusted at an irrational speed, trying to cum for her, and after 5 more thrust, I hilted myself inside her. "Maria!" I cried and came her reward, my member twitched and throbbed and came out my seeds. My seeds spurted out of my member in ropes, traveling and staining her uterus walls to her womb making its home there.

Maria also cried and I felt her warm fluids came out, but my member plugged in her, making it impossible for it to come out, our fluids combining with each other. This continued for a few minutes, until I emptied my load into her.

Then I pulled myself out of her, my member came out, coated with our combined fluids, then our fluids came out of her slit, pouring down on the stone ground, leaking like a faucet.

Then not long after that Maria rolled over to her usual way she stands, I wore again my pants and she scooped me, and rested besides me.

_"Jun... I love you."_ She said as her head rotated at me.

"I love you too..." I replied and stood up and kissed her once more, which she obliged in kissing back.

Then after that kiss, I slid down besides her, and closed my eyes.

"Happy Valentines Day, Maria..." I softly said.

* * *

_Published by,_

_-Itzmeall©™, copyright intended._

* * *

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Snaky-lingy Love

**Pairing :** Ash Ketchum x Female Serperior (AdvanceOverAttractionShipping)

* * *

**Disclaimer : "I don't own Pokémon, except thoughts and ideas that makes the story."**

* * *

**Snaky-lingy Love**

* * *

It was the around the afternoon. We can see our beloved hero, Ash Ketchum, taking a nap on his new house out of the outskirts of Newtork City.

He finished the Vertress Conference, which he was the crowned champion. After with the battle with the Elite Four and the champion Alder, he wins and taken the championship title. And now, he's hiding in peace for now...

He was living on the outskirts of the city of Newtork, somewhere in the forest where he lived in a prized modern house as his other prize for winning the Conference.

Ash was sitting from the porch of his house, napping while his Fully Evolved Unova Team played with his other Pokémon, Except for one of his Pokémon who is not playing but who's near and cuddled to Ash is his Serperior. She was always accompanying him, because for one reason that he loves him...

She always plays and hugs or coils around him so to speak, with Ash, trying to show her love for him, but he sees her actions in being a true friend. She can able to speak through telepathy and that is also a blessed ability she grants, she always talks to Ash, which she enjoyed too much from speaking with him.

Then Ash slowly woke up, and she raised her head and smiled to see her trainer is awake. Without a doubt, she began licking him and nuzzling his neck with her head, which she made him laugh.

"Hahaha... Calm down Serperior..." He pleaded and she stopped and looked at him lovingly. He grabbed her and pulled her to a hug.

_"Ash..."_ She spoke softly and coiled around him and nuzzled his head.

"Well that was some good nap..." He complimented.

_"I guess it was..."_ She says and cuddled close to him...

* * *

_Ash's POV/Intermission_

* * *

Having that nice nap is truly an exceptional relaxation, since when was the last time I didn't take a nap... like forever.

Always, Serperior is always like this, I don't know why, but I'm guessing that it is the raise of bond between a trainer and with their Pokémon, but Serperior is acting more than friendship. But I shrugged it off, it was a normal affair for everyone.

So with that, she uncoiled around me and then nuzzled me as I kissed her snout which she came to a conclusion of having bright red-pink blush, I almost chuckled and I hugged her. Then after that, I stood up and walked inside the house and she followed me, I looked onto the digital calendar hanging on the wall and looked at the date...

Today is the month of February and the date is 14 with under the number is entitled "Valentines Day".

Then Serperior looked closely on the calendar with a (literary) a question mark on her head.

_"Ash..."_ She started and turned to me. _"What is Valentines Day?"_ She asked.

I smiled and replied. "Serperior, Valentines Day is a special occasion for all. It is an occasion of two individuals to come together and express their love for each other, and that's why it is called Valentines Day, the day of love."

* * *

_Serperior's POV/Intermission_

* * *

After what Ash said... Valentines is the day of people to show their love for each other...

This is my chance to show that I truly love Ash... but how I am going to do it? There are a lot of possible ways for it to express, but commonly is personally is how should be.

Then his stomach grumbled, and he placed his hand on his belly. "Well, what need is some good food after that nap..." He joked and went to the kitchen.

I went into some thinking until I came out with a conclusion. I'll just tell him truly my feelings for him, as I being the submissive one. Like... Wow... this is a true confusion through my nature, I should not be the submissive one. Oh well...

* * *

_That night..._

* * *

I looked to the window of Ash's room, seeing all of his Pokémon were asleep, only I and Ash is the only two still awake.

I was resting on Ash's bed, I always sleep with him, to show and increase my love for him. Then he came in and smiled at me which I smiled back. Then he removed his slippers and went to the bed and rested besides me.

Then without hesitation, I approached him slowly, my head near his and place the softest kiss on his lips.

He looked at me with a surprised... okay, maybe a shocked emotion. "Serperior..." He asked slowly, and nervously.

I just smiled and nuzzle his chest with my head, hearing his heart beat. _"Ash, I love you..."_ I confessed...

It seemed for like an eternity of silence, after I confessed my love for him, he just stood there, and I didn't even budge just yet, I want to hear his answer.

"Serperior..." He said and I looked him... he still have that nervous look.

_"Ash, I love you..."_ I said again, nuzzling my head with his.

"Serperior... I..." He began...

_"Yes..."_

"This... we... we're not going to work that way, Serperior... You should love a Pokémon, not me..." He denied my statement.

_"Ash... please... I love you..."_ I said, tears falling down on my face. _"Ash, I began to love you when you captured me, my love for you keeps on growing, I wanted to tell you my true feelings when I reach my final evolution. And Ash... I truly love you..." _I said, my face freely falling down tears...

He saw my implication, and he began to hug me, and then faced me, using his hands to wipe of the tears off my face.

"I love you..." I said again for the last time, and looked deeply into his hazel irises.

He smiled at me and pulled to a hug... "I love you too..."

My eyes brighten from his words. "Really?"

"Yes..."

I can't contain myself anymore longer, I lunged and coiled around him and gave him a kiss, one that is truly from love and effort. He, too, kissed back, our tongues touching, tasting each other. His taste tasted musky, and it is perfect. We continued to kiss until we gave up for air. I nuzzled Ash, trying to comprehend my love for him, which he nuzzled me back.

After for a few minutes, I said to Ash. "Ash..." As I uncoiled myself out of his grasp.

"Yes..."

"Please mate with me..."

"Serperior..." He says nervously, I just coiled around him, trying to personate it like a hug, which he seems to get it, I nuzzled my head near his, trying to portray my love for him...

"Serperior..." He says my name, I raised my head to face him. He smiled at me, and his arms tries to slid off my coil, I shook myself a little, giving some allowance for his right arm to be free from my coil.

After that, he placed his hand on my cheeks, and then grabbed the back of my head, and pulled me down for a kiss. I was shocked at first from the bold move, but then I gradually kissing back, my tongue swirling with his, it felt like I was in heaven.

I slithered my tongue a bit deeper in her, trying to taste him more, then his tongue captured mine and swirled together quite clumsily but pleasurably good...

I slithered my tongue even deeper, which he moaned loudly and I pushed him onto the bed, his back laying at the mattress and I lovingly nuzzle my head near his while kissing. He moaned again but this time more audibly loudly.

We separated again to the lack of breath and I moved my body near his. "I love you, Ash." I said, and she smiled and rubbed the back of my head. I purred at the sudden feeling behind my head, it felt good and I nuzzled my face on his chest telling that I love it, and he pulled me closer to him, and rubbed every part of my body, starting to my head to my tail, I loved it...

Then he rubbed my lower body, and reaching to my slit, I was amazed that he could see it, even the folds of my slit is completely covered with the color of my body, but he can find it with ease.

Then he started to penetrate me, his fingers pushing inside of me, stretching and feeling my insides, I closed my eyes in pure anticipation, his fingers is pushing and filling every inch of my slit, and it felt so good. My body is almost fainting to the pleasure, and Ash surprisingly kissed me. He swirled my tongue inside my mouth as I followed, this feeling felt too good...

Then he stopped penetrating me as we separated from the kiss, my face pleaded for him, he just smirked and grabbed the half of my body near him. Then he lifted it up, and I'm totally blushing right now. Then I gasped as he began locking my slit, his tongue licking the lips of my slit up and down.

I moaned in pleasure, wanting his feeling will never stop. Then next is his tongue went inside me, I gasped in surprise then I laid myself on the bed while my eyes closed. He licked my inner folds, his tongue tasting my insides, and he had a pleasing look on his face.

I smiled and pushed my lower body to him, and he licked my slit even deeper, and it wasn't long that I'm feeling something to be released, and so I said, _"Ash... I'm close..."_

He didn't comply, but he intensified his work, I almost screamed out but I kept my mouth shut, and I moaned immensely and I moaned out. _"Mmmmm... Ash!"_

Then with a final lick, my juices came out gushing on his face, then I could feel my slit being eaten out, his mouth captured my slit and taking even juices I came out, it was a very pleasant feeling. It did not long after my orgasm has ended, he removed his mouth away from my slit, wanting that feeling would never stop.

Then Ash, slowly pulled my head towards me, and gave me a smile and his lips arrived at mine, I closed my eyes and kissed him, my heart fluttered in the air, trying to convey my love for him, and for him only...

We separated from the heated passionately kiss, and I nuzzled him. _"Ash... I love you..."_

He smiled, "I love you too..." He said adoringly, and kissed me again as I complied in kissing back. We separated and nuzzled each other, looking at each other's eyes.

Then he moved down and grabbed his pants, I was curious on what's going on. Then he unbuttoned his pants and slid it down and threw it on the side of the bed. And I looked at his... cock.

His size is endowed perfectly, it was perfect. I moved my head I sniffed his cock, it twitched and throbbed in anticipation before I can smell it, a small whiff arrived at my nose, his smells musky and... Manly.

I looked at him whom he smiled at me, and I smiled back and refocus his length. I placed my snout on the head of his cock, and it felt warm, I opened my mouth and engulfed his member. I bobbed my head up and down and again and again, trying to taste his cock, it tastes a rather unique taste, but I loved it.

I sucked his cock, which made him moan loudly, and his hands arrived at the back of my head and pushing my head down a bit deep, I almost chocked on his cock but I didn't mind, my mind is stuck on pleasuring Ash.

Then I bobbed my head faster and faster, getting some mewl from him, it sounded he's wanting for more, and I closed my eyes, and tried to swallow most of his length, I pushed my head even deeper and his cock arrived at my throat muscles, I slowly bobbed my head, the feeling is really chocking me, but for Ash, he was desperate for more.

Then I felt his cock throbbed, and throbbed even more, I knew he was getting close, so I intensified my work.

Until after a few seconds.

"Serperior!" He cried, and his hands pushed my head and remained still, and I can feel a peculiar warm liquid began coming out of his cock, as his cock throbbed, sticky and creamy sperm came out, staining my mouth and the rest of my throat.

* * *

_Ash's POV/Intermission_

* * *

I looked to my Serperior, my cock twitched and throbbed as my very seeds came out of me.

Then not long after that orgasm I had, I looked at her, giving me a delectable pleased face. Then she pulled herself up, my cock is leaving her mouth.

Then she lay down on the bed, her modesty is revealing it to me, her delectable green and yellow skin, everything about her, it was so... sexy.

I could see a small puff on her white cheeks, which leads me to the fact that she didn't swallow it. "Did you swallow it?" I asked.

She looked at me, and gave me a smile and shook her head, then I moved closer to her, and I looked at her beautiful face. Then she opened her mouth, and I could see my seeds, still in there, my creamy, vicious essence still there. Then she used her tongue... to not savour the taste, and also... her tongue grabbed my spunk and painted her mouth, my seeds painting each and every part of her mouth, it was so... incredibly sexual. Then closed her mouth and I could see her neck has raised and I could hear a faint gulp sound.

I remained silent and she looked at me adoringly, I blushed, a red hue gained on my cheeks, and she giggled. _"How's my little show?"_ She asked me, and raised her body up and licked my cheek, and I could feel a sticky substance arrived there.

"It was so... incredibly sexy." I said, almost hypnotically.

She giggled again and whispered in my ear. _"Ash... please take me."_

I know she's desperate about wanting this, so I nodded to her accent. She lay on the bed again, and I focused on her swollen slit. I lifted her tail up, pulling her body to me, and I placed her tail near my still hard cock, and looked at her. She gave me a nod, and her eyes liddled and one swift move, I dug my cock inside her folds.

She moaned loudly, my cock is penetrating her slit, going in deeper until I hilted myself in her, she gave out a small whimper, but I countered that by kissing her green slender neck. She moaned in delight, and she pushed her neck near me, and so I did kissing it more, getting some cute purring from my Serperior.

She purred loudly, telling that she incredibly love it, then with my hand I placed it on her cheek and rotating her head, and I kissed her, her tongue is licking my lips, asking for its entrance, and so I did. Her tongue began invading my mouth and intertwined with mine, her tongue swirled with mine quite clumsily, and I rubbed her neck for a small intimation.

We separated from the kiss, and Serperior began to coil around me, her snaky body capturing my body, and she nuzzled me. So I smiled and continued my thrust in her, she bounced up and down while she's coiled around me, and her actions is trying to portray of a hug so quickly I grabbed her upper body and hugged her.

I thrusted in deeper inside her, she's a tight one for a snake, but then gradually her fluids making it easy to slide in. I humped in her deeper, because I felt like I'm about to release.

"Serperior... I'm close..." I said, she moaned in return and said,

_"Ash... I'm close too..."_ She groaned, her eyes closed, trying to hold her release, with a few more thrust, I hilted myself inside her.

"Serperior!" I yelled and my cock twitched and throbbed and released my spunky sperm deeply in her, each shot came out and tainted her vaginal walls, going directly in her womb. It wasn't long after she yelled ecstatically, then I felt a warm sensation in my groin, her juices came out and covered my member with hers, our juices combining with one another.

Then after our orgasm had died, I tried to pull myself out of her, which I succeeded, and once I pulled my limp member out of her, our combined genes came out of her love hole. It began pouring out like a small water fall, but her juices were more than I was compared.

She lay on the bed and looked at me with a satisfied smile, I smiled in return and grabbed the blanket and I lay on the bed, and finally I drape the blanket around us.

_"Ash... I love you..."_ She said to me and moved her head close to mine.

"I love you too... Happy Valentines Day." I said before going to an endless dream...

* * *

_Published by,_

_-Itzmeall©™, copyright intended._

* * *

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Winter White Beauty

**Pairing :** Male Trainer (Darwin) x Female Gardevoir (Riana)

* * *

**Disclaimer : "I don't own Pokémon, except thoughts and ideas that makes the story."**

* * *

**Winter White Beauty**

* * *

In a snowy Valentines Day, we can see a young man living near the forest, and that man is Darwin. He is chopping woods at the back of his house, he must gather enough wood for the winter, he stocked much of foods and water, and some supplies for him and his Gardevoir.

* * *

_Darwin's POV/Intermission_

* * *

Yes, that's right, a Gardevoir. Darwin has adopted a small, cute Ralts from the charity center, when he was browsing through the center, he had found a small Ralts being adopted, being for such a small and rare Pokémon to be seen in the center. He had adopted her and named her Riana.

He became her best friend since that time, he had take care of Riana, which she enjoyed his love and care for her. And once she evolved to a Kirlia, their bond is more stronger than before, then not long after she evolved to a Gardevoir, their feelings increased tenfold, Darwin wished to say that she loves her very much but he can't, for what will Gardevoir will react.

He shook his head for that idea, but he'll soon tell her... only. He grabbed all the woods that he carry, it barely covered his body and face, but managing to maintain to carry all with his strength.

He went to the door in front of his house and kicked it open, and once he's in, he kicked it close. He went near the fireplace and tried to place the wood down beside me the fireplace, then the woods he carrying, only a portion is floating up and coated with a light pink aura, he looked in front and saw Riana her hands raised and coated with a small portion of her aura, and began placing down the woods beside the fireplace.

"Thank you, Riana." I said, while I place down the rest of the woods and piled them up together.

_"You're welcome, Darwin."_ She said back, and she approached me and hugged me.

I hugged back, and I grabbed her suddenly and she yelped and I jumped towards the couch in front of the warm fireplace, she nuzzled me lovingly as I kissed her head.

"How 'bout you stay here while I make us some food okay?" I asked her.

_"Okay... that would be very nice..."_ She said softly as she snuggled to me, and looked at my black irises.

I kissed her nose, which she giggled and I placed her softly onto the couch and on a sitting position and her legs on the couch, I draped around my blanket around her. But first, before I could remove my clothes, I supplied the fireplace with more woods, I place at least 6 of them and it even burned even brighter and I could hear the crackling of the woods as it burns...

I took off my jacket and my pants leaving onto my shirt and shorts, and went to the kitchen. I looked onto the calendar, and supposed today is Valentines Day. Valentines Day, I goddamn forgot. Well... I know what is Valentines Day, but due to the fact that celebrating the in the winter is supposed to be a rare sight, or even as if it's a special weather for this to occur.

Maybe... What will I give to her? I'll think about that later...

I went to fridge and got a container of some, yet exotic delicious cold fruits and berries, and next I grabbed a small chopping board and a sharp knife and one by one I began to slice each fruit to small pieces. Slowly cutting each and every fruit and sometimes turning them to dice is a pretty good design for the food.

Up next, I grabbed a can of condensed milk and some cream and a jar of strawberry syrup, I poured the condensed milk and cream together in a large clear bowl and I poured in the chopped-up berries and fruits in the bowl and mixed it together, and after that mixing, all the fruits and berries are now perfectly covered with delicious cream and milk, I opened the jay of syrup, and I grabbed a small spoon and I dipped the spoon in the jar and with a spoonful of syrup, I placed the spoon on top of the fruits and berries and slowly I rotated my hand a bit and the viscous liquid began to flow down out of the spoon and landed on top of the food, slowly I made a heart-shaped line abstract of syrup.

And now that's done, I stored each container back, and slowly I grabbed two spoons, one for me and one for Riana. And I placed each at the side of the bowl, and slowly I carried it back to the living room.

When I got back, I saw her staring at me with a smile, and I sat down next to her and placed it between us.

_"Wow..."_ She applauds my work and clapping her hands.

"It's nothing, Riana. Happy Valentines Day!" I cheered, and I got a curious stare from her.

_"Valentines...?"_ She asked.

"Valentines Day, it is a special occasion for couples or lovers to love each other." I explained it to her, and I received a furious blush on her face.

_"Va... val- Valentines Day..."_ She said nervously.

I chuckled at her, I pulled her to me and I lifted her, avoiding touching the bowl and hugged her with all of my heart...

She hugged me back and looked at my deep black irises, she moved her head close to mine and I moved mine closer, then she slowly close her eyes and her mouth partly open as I did the same. Then our noses touch at the slightest, and then she pushed herself to me, going in for a kiss. I much obliged in kissing back, our tongues touching each other furiously, for the sakes, her tongue is a bit wild in me. Trying to taste me the best she could, well having this very erotically... it was great.

We separated from that kiss and looked deeply at each other's eyes... When she was the first one to speak...

_"Darwin... I love you... I loved you from the start when you adopted me, you loved and cared for me whether I'm sick or I'm in trouble, as when I evolved you loved me even more and until I'm like this now, I wanted to say that I truly love you... Because, I want to spend the rest of my life with you..."_ She confessed.

All of what she was still processing in my mind, so I quickly complied.

"Riana, I also love you, my love for you always grows in me, but I... can't even say it truly to you, I always wanted to give you my love...no, my true undeniable love for you... Please... I love you..." I said, while I caressing her soft while body.

_"Darwin, I love you..."_ She says to me, and I hugged her.

"I love you too..." I said, and I pulled her head to me and kissed her again, I licked her lips as a sign of entrance in her mouth, which she obliged in opening it, my tongue invaded her mouth this time. I swirled my tongue with hers trying to taste her.

* * *

_Riana's POV/Intermission_

* * *

So much love...

Darwin kissed me passionately, like so good...

We kissed for like an eternity and having such for a deliberate actions, having so much passion. It felt... so painfully in my heart, but in a good way. We kissed for like minutes or so... it was a treasure of moment to remember.

Once we separated, he grabbed the bowl of salad, and he grabbed a spoon, scooped up much of the fruit and intended for the spoon near me to eat it. I smiled and opened my mouth and he pushed the spoon inside my mouth, and slid it out of my mouth ice I captured it. I processed the tasting and chewing, and it was delightfully delicious.

I immediately gulped the half processed food, and I asked for more, he scooped up some more and I began to eat, the both of us fed ourselves, he grabbed his own spoon to eat while serving me to eat with his work. The delightful thing is we are eating together like true couples.

After I saw the bowl empty, with all that food tasted sweet, I am really thirsty. Before I could even stand up, he stopped me by holding my small abdomen, and pulled me down to the couch.

"Don't worry, I'll get us something to drink..." He said to me, he's really kind and sweet at the same time, he stood up and returned in the kitchen with the bowl, while I wait, I heard water pouring down, quite loudly, guessing that he's washing the bowl, and after a few seconds, I could hear neck is soft pouring water, and I heard it again.

He returned back with two glasses of water. He handed one to me and I drank it while he followed. Then after I was done, he grabbed our glasses and placed it on the table in front of the couch. Then he sighed and laid down on the couch, I got near him and laid myself on top of him, looking deeply and lovingly in his face. He smiled at me while I nuzzled his neck, trying to get comfy with him.

But... that's not the only thing I crave for...

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself to a kiss, trying to convey my love for him. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around my small body and he pushed me to the couch while he's on top of me. He was dominating me, I love it...

He swirled his tongue with mine, trying to taste me even better and I couldn't hold myself as I grabbed his short and ripped it off. I'm sure he heard it, and he stopped and looked at me.

"Riana..." He said and looked at me, quite shocked for me to say...

_"Darwin... I love you, please... mate with me..."_ I said, hoping that he will mate with me.

I could see his eyes, I read that he's apprehensive about the idea... but then he smiled and looked at me lovingly.

"Okay... Riana... I'll mate with you, I know how much you love me..." He says and he got undressed by removing his shorts, with his boxers left, and I could see a seemingly bulge on it.

I scooted closer to him and I can see what's more on that bulge. Then slowly I touched it and it felt really warm...

Then he moved his head near my face and began kissing my neck, I craned my neck to the right, for him to kiss it more. The feeling is totally pleasurable, I rubbed his bulge, which it throbbed at my rubs, so I continue pleasuring him while I pleasure him.

He stopped and looked at me with a lustful face, I deeply blushed, knowing what's going to happen next. Then his hand move onto his boxers and removed it and revealing his hard member.

I looked at his member, looking at it is making me horny, seeing his length very big... and perfect...

I lowered my hands and touched his member, as I began to jerk it, it throbbed powerfully, and I continued to jerk it. He began to moan in pleasure, so I lowered myself until I formed to all fours and I opened my mouth and began to lick it, starting from the head to the length, I was getting some whimpers from him, trying to say that he wanted more, so I obliged in pleasuring him even more.

His cock began to throb again, and with that, I began to suck it, tasting member inside my mouth and having such an erotic taste, I loved it. I continued to suck his which it throbbed even more, like he's really close to finishing it.

Then his hands placed onto my head and pushed it down, swallowing his whole member. I almost chocked on it, but managed to maintain the situation, all that I could do is my tongue to lick and please the base of his cock and my throat muscles to massage his length.

He still held my head, trying to wiggle his cock in my mouth, I almost wanted to choke, but he slowly pulled my head, until his cock is out of my mouth.

He looked at me with a sincere look. "I don't want to finish, just yet..." He said, and moves closer to my ear. "It's your turn..." He whispered.

I blushed on that statement, so in acceptance, I lowered myself again on the couch, I laid there showing my modesty in front of him, he smiled and his hands moved and touched my body and began to caress it. I moaned in pleasure, feeling a wonderful sensation coursing through my body. Then he lowered his runs to my legs, I looked and saw he separated the open slit on my long white dress, separating from one another and revealing my legs.

He began to caress it like a true gentleman would, slowly and gently massaging it, _it felt too good..._

Then his hands moved a bit higher to my legs and touched... my sacred spot, he lowered himself to me, and his head near my area, and I could see his tongue and touches my folds. My head arch back to the couch from the sudden pleasure emanating near my groin area. He began to lick it more and more, until his tongue penetrated me.

I screamed in ecstasy, his tongue tasting my insides, feeling the pleasure emanating from there, I clutched his head for more... never wanting it to stop.

He groaned from my sudden actions, but the gradually licked my cunt faster. I was terribly moaning in ecstasy and I screamed in delight as he licked a spot in me, terribly...

Then it is not long after that I'm close to my climax... _"Darwin..."_ I said his name...

Then he looked me, and which I was certain that he's up to something, he intensified his work which I moaned even loudly, the pleasure keeps on growing until it hits the top.

_"Darwin!"_ I screamed and clutched his head tightly, then my fluids came gushing out of my slit, Darwin's tongue is licking and swallowing up my orgasm, my creamy juices flowing out and going in his mouth.

After a few minutes my orgasm ended, and I was panting terribly, never knew having such an orgasm would be sot tiring.

Then he rose up, and his face stained by my juices, then he grabbed a towel beside him and cleaned his face.

"You're delicious..." He commented with a teasing smirk, I furiously blushed... really embarrassed from his words, he really like it.

Then he slowly lifted me up, and positioned me as I lay on his chest while he sat properly on the couch, he aligned me over his member, his cock touching my folds.

"Gardevoir..." He said, asking my permission.

I hugged him and whispered, _"Take me..."_

Then he nodded, and lowered me. I could feel his cock impale my slit, going in deeper, I shuddered in nervousness, and being penetrated for the first time is making me uneasy. But slowly, he made it deeper until it hits a certain spot in me, I flinched in pain at the sudden contact of his cock to my hymen.

I looked to him which he gave me an emotion of uneasiness...

"Riana... I..." He began, but I shushed him with my finger.

_"It's okay Darwin, take me, make me yours..."_ I pleaded.

All he could do is to give a nod slowly, and then he lifted me up until the tip of his cock is touching my folds, and in one swift motion, he impaled his cock in me, and pierced through my hymen, I screamed in pain, unbearably can't resist the pain. It hits me like a ton of bricks.

I wobbled a bit, trying to reduce the pain, but Darwin comfortably rubbed my stomach area, and the pain seems to be relieving.

He looked at me, and gently began to kiss my neck. Hearing an audible kissing sounds and I giggled and somehow to remove the pain, which is was working.

"It's okay now we can... you know?" He asked me, wow, he's really that dense.

_"Take me, Darwin..."_ I pleaded, I want this moment to be treasured... for a lifetime.

To his accent, he slowly lifted me up, and he shuffled a bit of the couch for a more comfortable position. Then he began thrusting in me. Bouncing up and down at a rhythmic speed, I moaned and my eyes liddle to the pleasure coursing through my body.

In my life, I would never felt this way if it wasn't for him. He helped me countless of times, and soon as I grew I helped him back, which is to be fair for each other... And now, here am I giving myself for him, because we love each other and that we want to be forever us only.

He thrusts in me at a rapid rate, which I tried to bounce down for more stimulation for us both. It is sooo... good.

"Riana..." He called my name, I wrapped my arms around him, and pulled his head closer to me as I kissed him. He kissed back and I love his passionate kiss to me, it felt like an eternity, never wanting to stop.

We continued to kiss as we both thrust to the rhythm. It was very pleasurable and... erotic at the same time. We separated and heard an audible pop! That was some intense kiss...

"Riana... do you like it?" He questioned me, mentally but his body is on paradise.

_"I love it... Darwin, please... more... OH!"_ I screamed at the last word when he hits a spot inside me.

Then he looked at me with a smiled and thrusting harder in me. He grabbed my body and began to trust down harder and I love every single moment of it.

He pressed his face against my body, going lower to avoid the spike on my chest. I could hear his muffled moan... and it is vibrating all over my body. I love the sensation coursing throughout my body, I moaned softly near his ear, which the sound of my moan is quite... seductive.

He heightens his thrust and I could feel his cock burning even hotter and twitched continuously while thrusting in me.

"Riana, I'm close..." He says and held his hands around my body.

_"Go on Darwin... I want it all..."_ I yelled, while I moaned.

He thrusted in me a few times until with a big and powerful thrust, he completely hilted himself inside me. "RIANA!" He screamed and his cock began to pulse and released his overly thick, creamy seeds in me.

I barely held still, feeling the warm on my stomach, I could feel his seeds hit the top of my organ, his creamy seeds staining my uterus walls and pushing into my womb where it made his home there. His cock kept on pulsing in me, releasing more of his potent seeds in me.

After the illuminating passion of our love, made us very tired, maybe he's more tired than me. Then he lifted me up, and exiting his cock in me, his potent seeds poured out of me and onto the couch. Then he gently place down on the couch, and he followed too and snuggled next to me and grabbed the blanket and draped it around us...

Then we looked into each other's eyes. _"Darwin, I love you..."_ I said and kissed his nose.

He giggled and kissed my cheek. "I love you too, Riana. Happy Valentines Day..." He whispered as he closed his eyes and gone to rest.

I hugged him closely, my arm draped around my body, as I cuddled close to him... And closed my eyes following him to sleep...

* * *

_Published by,_

_-Itzmeall©™, copyright intended._

* * *

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. -----Season 1 Statistics-----

**Story Statistics of Operation: Project Valentine (Season 1)**

* * *

**Chapters** = 3

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dragoness Love**  
-Pairing : Jun Stroginder (Itzmeall's OC) x Female Salamence (Maria)

**Chapter 2: Snaky-lingy Love**  
-Pairing : Ash Ketchum x Female Serperior (AdvanceOverAttractionShipping)

**Chapter 3: Winter White Beauty**  
-Pairing : Male Trainer (Darwin) x Female Gardevoir (Riana)

* * *

**Story Season 1 finished by:**

_-Itzmeall©™, copyright intended._


	6. -----Season 2-----

**Operation: Project Valentine (Season 2)**

* * *

**Welcome back people to another special series of Operation: Project Valentine!**

* * *

**Quote:**

_"Love is isn't a simple thing, yet complex of what it sounds... So whatever you do, just say it!" -Itzmeall_


	7. Cutest Love

**Pairing :** Male Trainer (Aldean) x Female Sylveon

* * *

**Disclaimer : "I do not own Pokémon, except thoughts and ideas that makes the story."**

* * *

**Cutest Love**

* * *

_Night time..._

* * *

_Aldean's POV/Intermission_

* * *

This is the day it should be, I mean, to be honest, it is the day's tomorrow was a little bit embarrassing and in the end, worth it!

Valentines' Day!

I'm Aldean for a second, 17, black hair, brown hair, decent body build at least for my protection. I was really nervous, anxious about tomorrow's day. I get to spend time with my girlfriend with I like and liked me back, and for some reasons it felt all perfect to me.

Even though we rarely spend time because she was so busy with stuffs and works, and we rarely talk with each other and spend time from time to time, and at least we're good.

I wish the days were at least good for us, but she's still keeping in touch with me and rather to be less blunt, I am going to propose to her to be my official girlfriend. Valentine's Day is such an event for people to get even closer to the fullest extent and help an individual's relationship bloom even more with their significant other.

So, I'd just wish she would accept my proposal, well, better to keep my hopes high for the most chances.

I'm right now in my room, picking out the best clothes I could wear for my date with her, since my mom brought me new clothes, better to wear them than letting myself get older that my clothes won't fit and gonna be waste totally, I could always donate them to the people in need.

Soon browsing through my closet for my clothes, and at least I picked a good set of clothes: White Khaki Pants, V-neck White T-Shirt, Black Velvet Vest and some matching black socks equals SWAG!

Man, how could I think of this clothes would be good, well I'll find out by tomorrow, and I looked up in my wallet and I have plenty of money for my date and treat my girlfriend and for us to have a good time.

_*Knock knock knock*_

I held the door being knocked, I moved to the door and opened it and saw around there was none.

"Sylveon..." I heard her cry and I smiled as I looked down and saw my loving Pokémon.

"Hi, my little girl." I crouched down and petted my Pokémon as she nuzzles my hand, then she lunged at me, tackling me towards the ground as she wrapped her ribbon-fillers around my hands as she continued to nuzzle me, as I laughed.

Sylveon was me and my mother's very best friend.

We adopted her when she was a little Eevee at the Pokémon Adopting Center, it is where most baby Pokémons were being sheltered from the outside world, they were abandoned by people and Pokémon alike and left them surviving on their own. I could ever feel pity from these Pokémons were abandoned and never experienced with a family together.

When I was still a toddler, I was excited that me and my mom where gonna get our very own Pokémon, I browse to many baby Pokémons around the place where they being care by the caretaker and other people whose looking and playing with them, and since I noticed Eevee from one spot whose no one was interacting with her. I looked at the Eevee that she was shy until I played with her and I thought she was the best Pokémon around.

We got her and brought her home and we made her feel at home. She has been a playful Pokémon and likes to help around the house until for a few years that she began to evolve to this form now. She has been more handful than before, because her ribbon-fillers can carry most of the heavy stuff, I'd just truly wonder that how can she manage to do that?

I stopped and rubbed her head to calm her down, and she looked at me with a loving smile, as I smiled back. I slowly sat up and she jumped to my side with her ribbon-fillers remain wrapped both around my arms.

"Alright, calm down..." I moved my hand to rub her sides which she loves for me to do. I slid my hand up and down repeatedly to her underbelly which she began to giggle loudly and laid down on the ground as I continued to do my actions repeatedly.

Soon I stopped for her to catch her breath, and looked back at me with a smile. "Sylveon..." She cried and nuzzles my side.

I giggled and rubbed her head, man, she is a very loving Pokémon; actually she shows this affection mostly for me. I don't know why, but the feeling that she wants to repay back the love of me and my mother adopting and taking care of her until now, or maybe there's something else?

Then I heard my mother's voice. "Aldean, dinner's ready!" She yelled downstairs.

"Coming mom!" I yelled back, prepping myself to stand up. I stood up and dusted my legs for a bit and looked down at Sylveon.

"Come on, Sylveon, time for dinner!" I said.

"Sylveon!" She cried as we began walking down with her ribbon-fillers still attached to my arm. Slowly we walked down the stairs, and arrived at the living room and walked to the dining area as the bowls and silverware were still stacked on the table.

I wiggled my arms to inform Sylveon's ribbon-fillers to let go, she looked at me and nodded as her ribbon-fillers retracted and I picked up Sylveon and placed her on the table as I prepped the dishes and silver wares.

Then soon after that my came out with some bread and a large bowl of the family's favourite stew. Soon afterwards that mom placed it on the table; she sat down and informed me to do the prayer.

We bowed down our heads and I began saying...

_"Arceus, heavenly God. We thank you for the harvest of food have been prepared for us and we continue to bless all those you have praised and let us live another day. Amen."_

I said the last words and we began digging in, I grabbed the ladle and scooped up a portion and poured the stew on Sylveon's bowl, soon after my mom and then me. Then I got a piece of the loaf of bread and I used my hands to cut up the bread to smaller consumable pieces for Sylveon into her bowl.

Since Sylveon can use the spoon to feed herself, I began eating too following my mother's suit. We ate peacefully only to hear the sound of clattering spoons hit the bowl, and then after we've finished, I held myself from giggling to see Sylveon's messy mouth. I grabbed a piece of tissue paper and wiped her mouth clean with a few swipes.

As I was done, she nuzzles and cried. "Sylveon Veon..."

Thinking of her that she said thanks, and I replied. "You're welcome, Sylveon." I smiled as she continued nuzzling me.

My mom came back to me and said. "Care to wash the dishes, Aldean?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, mom." I said as I stood up and went to the kitchen.

* * *

_Sylveon's POV/Intermission_

* * *

I jumped off the table and snuggled myself on the couch for a while, waiting for Aldean finished washing the dishes.

Aldean has been the best in my life, compare from his mother which I also love too. But Aldean for some reason has been the best friend to me...

_No..._

No, I love Aldean. I truly love Aldean, but for him that she has a human girlfriend who broke my heart a little. I am not jealous, but, I wanted him. He gave me most of everything I could experience when I was still an Eevee. He gave me most of affection when he is with me, and I have this feeling that continues to get stronger and stronger that triggers my evolution to a Sylveon.

I could feel that it is the inner power of love that triggered my evolution. My love and affections for Aldean had continued to grow stronger and stronger before and I wish I could say "I love you" right in his face and to show my undying love for him, and him only. Well with his mother of course, but it is closely to a platonic relationship and beyond hers.

Ohhh, Aldean, I love you, and I don't know that you'll ever take me in my form. We are completely different of species when I am a Pokémon and he is a human. I wish I could ever tell him my true feelings, but when I heard that he is going to confess to his girlfriend, my world completely shattered from those words.

I held myself from crying and I could feel the aching pain in my heart that continues hurting, I could ever feel that they're relationship is gonna go beyond from mine and deeply inside if I'm hurt but happy to see Aldean smiling and happy. That's all I want...

Soon I could hear the faucet twist and see Aldean coming out from the kitchen and I smiled and ran up to him.

He crouched down and caught me and carried me up the stairs.

"That was a good meal, wasn't it?" He asked.

"Yes it was, very delicious!" I cheerfully cried, but what came out from my mouth is, "Sylveon Syl Syl!"

"I know right." He says, as he continued walking to his room. Oh how I adore his gestures that made me to love him even more. I continued to nuzzle with him on his chest as my ribbon-fillers wrapped around his arm. At least this way he would know that I love him, but for me to think that he thought it was a friendly gesture, not any loving gesture-type.

He reached out his arm as I watched him turn the knob and opened the door showing his room, well neatly and tidy as my eyes roamed around and stopped at his closer door, I could see his clothes hanging on with a hanger on the handle, assuming that's gonna be his clothes for tomorrow's date.

I quietly sighed and felt my hearts' gonna hurt more. I wish we could be more than just friends, I wish he could understand all my love and what I truly feel about him.

He soon laid at my bed as I laid at my back and my front facing him, he then position himself on top of me as he crawled ontop of me, I am blushing at his intent rather I am thinking lewd thoughts of him all naked, taking me in the fullest extent. I shook my head from the erotic thought or else... I'm in big trouble.

He soon lay down beside me as he picked up the huge blanket on his feet and spread it out and covered us with it. I could feel even more loved from him as we slept together, as a matter of fact that he liked sleeping with me as how I am ecstatic was.

"Goodnight, Sylveon!" He says as he closes his eyes and snuggled his face against the pillow, snoring ever-so quietly.

"Goodnight... love." I said quietly, but I said a soft, "Syl."

I let the time passed as he was truly sleeping without his consciousness active, and that's when I began sleeping too, I sobbed and cried softly already I failed myself from saying my love for him. I may have the last second chances tomorrow, before he could ever confesses his love for his girlfriend.

* * *

_Next morning..._

* * *

_Aldean's POV/Intermission_

* * *

I slowly woke up and soon the sunlight's ray hits my face, I was pretty annoyed by this every morning when I could pull down the ray shade on my window to not to be repeated again but one thing that I can't tell if it is already noon or afternoon, I was super pissed that I slept for that long as my I'm blamed me to staying up for too long all night, which I didn't do.

My head snapped as a smile was plastered on my face, today's Valentine's Day!

I stretched my arms like a rainbow to remove the ounce of tiredness in me, and still my body needs to stretch more.

As I placed my hand down, I felt a wet spot. _"Hmmm... wha..."_ I thought and removed my hands and looked down to see a wet, damp spot on the bed near to Sylveon's face. I wondered how did that happened? It isn't any drool from here which she had her mouth closed all the time when sleeping and certainly that she didn't have an accident when she is a domestic but well-trained Pokémon herself.

I moved closer to Sylveon to see her face slightly damp, from her eyelids down to her cheeks. Did she cry last night? That's the only assumption I could think of.

Soon she began to stir in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes as she yawned and faced me.

"Good morning, Sylveon..." I greeted, and I scooted and stood up from the floor.

"Sylveon..." She cried as she stretched from her hind legs as her behind was raised up.

"Happy Valentines, Sylveon!" I said as I picked her up and hugged her.

She happily cries as her ribbon-fillers wrapped around my arms, I couldn't help but to take that as a lovely gesture because it is very cute and begins to nuzzle my chest, man she is a loving Pokémon from her looks.

Soon I stopped and placed her on the floor, still her ribbon-fillers attached around my arms. "Come on, let's go down..." I say and walked to the door and opened it, and she followed.

Simply going down the stairs and got to the dining area that there are plates and silver wares stacked, and on instinct I dashed there and neatly set up the plates &amp; silver wares and picked up Sylveon and placed her on the table.

Then mom came out with a plate on her hand and she already wore nice clothes; a White Long Skirt, a Dyed-designed T-shirt to a form of a rainbow, a ribbon on her neck, matching earrings and pink bow on her head.

"Woah, mom. What's with the get up? And Happy Valentine's Day!" I questioned and greeted at the same time.

She placed the placed with pancakes together with squared-cut butters and maple syrup.

"Well, Happy Valentines to you too dear, and you too Sylveon." She motioned her eyes at Sylveon and back to me. "I just got invited to a Valentines Party of our Zumba Club, and I've got to go there."

So, she's gonna leave for a party and so do I for my date. "Wait mom, I'm gonna leave too for my date." I said, but no one will take care for Sylveon when I'm out.

She slapped her head on my thought. "I forgot dear. Well, we can't leave Sylveon on her own, might as well you go with her on your date."

* * *

_Sylveon's POV/Intermission_

* * *

As I heard Aldean's mother said that, I could feel myself get even giddier. Even though it may be too late for me to confess, I get at least to be with Aldean the whole day. I was afraid of being alone when I'm still an Eevee, until now I still have the feeling of alone-liness...

I looked to his face, hoping he'll bring me.

"Sure, I'll brig Sylveon with me; I don't want her to be left out on our fun." He says and I held myself from pouncing on him from what he said.

I looked back to her mother and gave a nod in response, "Okay then, let's eat first, I need to hurry." She said as she sat down.

We ate out breakfast quite quickly, they were fast eaters compared to mine, but with Aldean's help on feeding me, and I could feel even more loved with him, simply.

After we finished dinner, he began washing the dishes and I lay on the couch, it's gonna take a while for him to be finished.

Then his mom yelled. "Aldean, I'll be bringing the keys to the house, you can have the spare one in the drawers, don't forget to lock the house shut when you leave."

"Okay mom!" He yelled back from the kitchen.

Then soon she looked at me. "Goodbye, Sylveon, dear. Have fun with Aldean." She said, and I raised my right front paw and waved back for my goodbye gesture.

She waved and opened the door and shut it close from behind. I snuggled myself on the couch waiting for him to finish.

Soon after 4 minutes I could see him appear and went to me, and said to me. "Wait here, Sylveon. I need to take bath, you make yourself comfy, okay?"

I smiled and nodded at him. He smiled and walked up the stairs towards bathroom. I like waited here for a couple of minutes until I heard the showers of water. I wish we could take a bath together, or at least take me and clean me. His mom always cleans me when he is busy with work and never for him to wash me.

Soon after I heard the shower of water stop along with footstep on the floor, seemingly that he's done. I jumped out of the couch and ran up the stairs to his room when I saw the door of his room open.

Nothing harmful, but curiously I walked in front of the entrance but to see a butt-ass naked Aldean, and I silently yelped and hid behind the door, I just knew he would be naked, and... I liked the view. I loved his looks when he's working out one time he is bare naked only to see his body, flexing his muscles, those abs of his and a strong sense of his musky smell, it makes me so crazy.

Oh my... Why am I thinking such things!?

Well, deep in me that I wanted to take a peek, and over my denying conscious out win my perverted side, so when I looked back from behind the wall, but disappointingly that he already wore his pants. Well at least I don't get to see it more or else...

Then I went in and he was already wearing a white T-shirt and I cried. "Aldean..."

He heard my cry and he turned around and to see him smiling at me. "Hey, Sylveon." He said as he grabbed his Velvet Vest and wore it, I sat down near his bed as he began wearing his socks. He then went under his bed and grabbed a pair of his black leather shoes.

Then he stood up and looked himself on the mirror, everything about him is so... perfect. I truly wish I could be his girlfriend instead of her. As much I truly love him, but he never understood the point of actually loving a Pokémon, which most people mentioned it as a taboo.

Lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice him styling his hair with wax, the smooth, yet rough substance stick to his hair as he ran his hands to perfect the looks of his hair. Managing it with a few bristles at his front bungs and he's done.

"Sylveon, how do I look?" He asked, snapping out of my thoughts, I looked to him and my jaw went down slightly, he's like a... matured, sexy...

I mentally snapped from my thoughts and I cried. "Sylveon!" Meaning, "Handsome."

He smiles and picked me up, carrying me in his arms. "Thanks Sylveon." He began walking out of his room and closed the door with his feet, he dashed down the stairs, bouncing up and down at a short moment, he went to the counter and grabbed the spare keys of the house, making sure everything is closed and shut and he opened the door and locked it, and he carried me walking towards the bus stop.

We waited for a couple of minutes and a bus stopped and we got on.

* * *

_Aldean's POV/Intermission_

* * *

We got on the bus and sat on the front seat which is not occupied, as I sat down I placed Sylveon besides me, and she wiggles herself as in stretching, and then laid down while wrapping her ribbon-fillers around my arm.

Then the bus starts to go and I looked out the windows and seeing every houses, buildings and people we passed. Then a bus conductor came besides me, holding a ticket pad with a puncher.

"So where to, Mr.?" He asked me.

"To the Enchanted Park please." I said as I grabbed my wallet, pulling out small wage of cash.

He began punching holes of a ticket and soon ripped it off and gave it to me. "$20 please."

I gave him an exact bill and hid the extra on my pocket as I exchanged it with the ticket and left to aid the other passengers. Well, it's gonna be a long ride.

* * *

_2 hours later..._

* * *

Soon we arrived at our destination, I gently shook Sylveon awake which she raised her head, while her eyes slowly opening up.

"We're here Sylveon." I said, and I began carrying her in my arms. Walking slowly down the stairs and got off the bus and walked to the place called : Enchanted Park. It is an amusement park, where my girlfriend would be here.

We walked at the entrance, and paid for the admission fee, which is just 10$.

We walked in and seeing many people together with their couples and some of them with their Pokémon having fun. Well, looking at my wristwatch and tells on 2:00 PM, I said to my girlfriend to arrive here in 3, well, the better the early.

But for me to look at Sylveon, she is looking at me with a happy look on her face, I'd bring not to get lonely being alone in the house. Also, I wanted her to have fun this Valentines too, while waiting for my girlfriend to arrive.

"Come on Sylveon, let's have some fun!" I said as I laid her down on the ground as she stood. She cried happily and we ran.

* * *

_All we could is to have fun, ride through many rides like the Caterpie-Coaster, Wartotle Rapids, Carvahna Pirate-swinging Ship, The Spinda-Karts and many more. I could only hear her laughs and cries as we rode together that what's make me happy too..._

* * *

After we're finished riding on the Carousel, as it is almost 5:00 PM, we began eating at a food house, I ordered Sylveon her favourite Pokepuffs and I've gone to some fresh hot buttered muffins. It's been like two hours that my girlfriend didn't arrive or even see her. I don't know, she is really a busy girl with her reputation, and I could try to call her again on my phone.

But I halted from doing it as to see her walking in the food house... and to see with another person.

She didn't notice me at all and went to sit down with the other person, a male to be precise, and to look that he is quite as the same as me.

Deep in me that I am pissed way beyond comprehension that she ditched me, and after all the time I spend with her, she appreciates it, but the other hidden meaning behind it was a complete lie. As much I wanted to barge on them, I won't let her go without a freaking apprehension.

Looking at Sylveon finishing her PokePuffs, I stood up and said, "Stay here."

I approached my girlfriend and said. "Hello Anna..."

She looked at me and said. "Hello Aldean." And it was like nothing at all.

"So this is why you have been so busy." I said.

The look on her face is slightly scared, but maintained a freaking straight face. "Heh, this is Jason." She pointed at him. "And I'm sorry to say this, but we're over..." She finished with a snicker on her face.

Simple once I heard those words, I approached her and I slapped her right in the face, the sound of the slap was heard in the food house and the people eating laid their eyes on us.

I don't care if I hurt here right here and now because sometimes girls need to learn a lesson. Then on impulse, the male stood and readies a punch towards me.

"Hey, stop hurting my girl!" He yelled and before the punch could hit me, my hand immediately grabbed his fist and held it up and I punched him in the guts making him cry out in pain and shove him on the ground.

She threw her cup of soda towards me, I lean back but I missed to catch it and it is directly heading towards Sylveon.

"Sylveon, look out." I cried, but it was too late, the cup hits her and she cries in pain as she fell down on the table and the soda splashed all over her, soaking her wet and cold as I've seen ice cubes also fell in.

My anger got even angrier and this time I faced her again, and her face changed to a scared one. I walked to her and her showing true horror that she is waking back slightly, I grabbed her shirt and lifted her and I said.

"You should be lucky that I'm not beating you here even if you're a girl, don't compare yourself to that dumbass on my foot you think is better than me. Well you just made your decision and it's absolutely clear that everything we do is nothing at all." I said as I pulled her closer to my face, the evident tears flowing down from her face.

"Just remember, whether I see you hurting me and especially her. I won't hesitate to beat you down." I shoved her as she dropped to the floor hard.

I turned around to see Sylveon, dripping wet from the soda. I approached her and grabbed my face towel and picked her up to the table and I began drying her slowly from her ribbon-fillers, to her body and her hind legs and paws and finally to her face.

She looked to me sadly, and she's still shivering. But then there's no infirmary here and I already made a commotion here so I doubt that I'll leave this place. I unbuttoned my vest and wrapped it around her to not get cold no more. I began walking out when lastly I looked to Anna and Jason with a deadly glare, taking my words truly.

I left the food house and walked down the path passing some people and Pokémon while they are looking at me with a curious expression. I finally exited the amusement park and I walked down the parking lots and arrived at a bus stop.

I waited for five minutes and I looked to Sylveon which she had a sad face. "I'm sorry for what happened to you Sylveon. This day turned out to be the worst." I said sadly, but she muttered a soft cry and she seems happy about, maybe when she enjoyed the time with me.

"Sylveon..." She cried as she wrapped her ribbon-fillers around my arm having a smile on her face.

I smiled in return and I heard a vehicle coming by and it's our bus. The doors opened for us to get on seeing it is a little occupied, I walked until I sat on vacant one as the bus began to go.

I relaxed for a couple of minutes as the air condition blowing cold air above us. I laid Sylveon next to me she seems to snuggle close to me which there's nothing wrong about it. Then a bus conductor came holding an automated receipt machine instead a ticket pad.

"Where to man?" He asked me.

"Lotus Cressant." I said my address to my home and he started pushing buttons on the screen grabbing my wallet in the process.

"$15." He said and I gave him two $10 bills, he got it and gave me the receipt and got in his pocket and grabbed a roll of bills and got out five &amp;1 bills, and gave it to me.

He looked at me Sylveon and asked. "Anything happened to you and that Pokémon?"

"Well, it wasn't the best day for me, my girlfriend ditches me and my Sylveon got in the mess too." I said disappointedly.

* * *

_Sylveon's POV/Intermission_

* * *

I snapped my head from hearing what Aldean said, so the mess from earlier what his girlfriend ditched him, but why in a fight?

"Whoa, tough break for you man, sometimes Valentines had gone worse from time to time with people, as you are another who got in the worse situation." The bus conductor stated.

"Well, never mind that, at least I've enjoyed this day with my best friend." Aldean said as his hand went over my face and start to caress my cheeks. I couldn't help but to smile and nuzzle his hand over his affection.

"Well, alright, stay here now got to aid the other passengers." The conductor said as he left.

I couldn't help but to blush madly, and to thought that I spend time with him the whole afternoon, it was absolutely the best time.

And her girlfriend ditched him...

_This is my chance... To tell him that I love him._

* * *

_2 hours later..._

* * *

I was awake all the time of the ride back home and I could notice the streets and buildings that were almost home. I looked to Aldean that he's sleeping, and my ribbon-fillers unfold from his arms and moved to his face. The tips of my ribbon-fillers touch his face and shook his head gently.

Soon his eyes suddenly opened and he looked at me with a curious face and I pointed my ribbon-fillers towards the window of the bus.

His face turned to a surprised expression and he looked at me back. "Thanks for waking me up Sylveon." He said and yawned and stretched his arms a bit then carried me in his arms and stood up from his seat and walked down to the front of the bus.

"Stop here please..." He said and the bus driver slowed down the vehicle and stopped at a lamp post, he pressed a button and the door opened and got off. Then he turned around and walked down the street, seeing the bus goes as we passed to a street and continued waking and arrived to our house, seeing the house is dark and to the first thought that were the first ones to get home.

"Seems mom will be late." He said as we got to the door, he went to his pockets and got the keys of the house and he inserts the key to the keyhole of the door knob.

I heard the clicking sound and we got in as he placed me down on the floor and closed the door from behind.

I could smell myself being a soda and the odor is not very appealing. I looked to Aldean and he looked down to me.

"You hungry Sylveon?" He asked and I shook my head, since the PokéPuffs he bought for me still filled my belly.

"Yeah, I'm not hungry too, well we better sleep early, but first I'll give you a bath." He said.

My eyes lit in surprise and I was jumping in excitement that he's giving me a bath for the first time. He smiled and held me in his arms. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

He climbed up the stairs and walked down the corridor and arrived at the bathroom, it was big enough to fit 3'people together with a bath tub and showers but still we use it one by one.

He removes the face towel around me and placed me in the bathtub and turned both hot and water dial and the faucet drips down strong jets of water.

"You stay here Sylveon. I'll change clothes." He said and left, I've looked to the bathtub and the plug wasn't in the drain, on reflex I plugged it in and the lukewarm water hits my hind legs and the water starts to rise.

After a few minutes the bathtub was half full and Aldean came back wearing simple blue shorts and a new white tank top. He also brought a towel and my favourite shampoo.

He turned both dials and the water flow shut off and he crouched down and began to scoop up water in his palms and poured it down to me. I could feel relaxed to his treatment, it was different from his mom's treatment, I like both of their treatment, but in this time I would cherish it with him.

He began pouring the shampoo on his palms and slides his hands to my skin, feeling the ticklish yet smooth friction between it as the shampoo began to bubble and foams produced around me. He scrubs both his hands around my body letting the foam clean the dirt and smell around me and replaces it with its scent.

I could only feel his gentleness he was giving me, and it made me think of loving him here and now, I can hold myself from doing it and wait until it is the time.

He, then stopped and smiled at me, imagining myself being covered wholly with soapy foams, he then got the sprayer from the side of the shower and pressed the lever and jet of water came blasting to me, while the sprayer is spraying directly at me, he uses his other hand to scoop up water from the tub for quick rinsing.

Soon after I am clean from my body to my ribbon-fillers, he lifted me from the tub and to the ground soaking wet; he went to the tub and unplugged the plug and letting that drain in the process that he started drying me with the towel.

Then he wrapped it around me and got out of the bathroom as he closed the lights and carried me back to the bedroom. All his care and treatment and care towards me, I couldn't hold myself back as I want to kiss him when we're in his bedroom.

We came back to his room and placed me down on the bed and unwrapped the towel on me and threw it on the laundry basket. And he laid himself on the bed with a sad look on his face.

He dug his hand on the pocket of his shorts and brought out a small case, he opened it and revealed something beautiful. It is a pearl necklace; well it was kind of small for a neck for a human guessing it is for the wrist.

"Well, this should be my proposal to her, cost me much of my savings for this. Well what a waste..." He said sadly.

I couldn't help myself and be sad too, but deep inside me... I was happy; this would be my last chance to confess.

"Nonetheless, Sylveon, you were there for me, we have fun when were small till we're now." He smiled to me, then he grabbed the necklace and unlatches the lock from it and he placed it on my neck, it was a perfect fit.

"You like it?" He asked, caressing my face.

My cheeks starts to flush a pink hue, and I could no longer hold back and I pounce on him and started to snuggling him lovingly while happily crying.

He giggles and hugs me as I wrap my ribbon-fillers around his arms and I started to nuzzle his chest pouring my love ever kept for him and him only.

Then we let go from the hug and I looked down preparing myself of whatever happens...

Then I looked to him and my ribbon-fillers untangled from his arms and to his face pulling him closer to me...

He had a confused expression now as I pulled him even closer.

"Sylveon, wha-" I interrupted his sentence and kissed him. It was all like a forever to me, my lips pressed against him was the best moment for me.

Ever...

* * *

_Aldean's POV/Intermission_

* * *

My whole world was frozen right there as one action made it happen.

Sylveon, my very best friend, kissed me.

It was every single second was like an eternity at this moment. I couldn't think of anything else than just a blank mind.

This kiss was truly meaningful and I was an idiot for me to understand.

We separated from the kiss and the reaction I had was both wide eyes and Sylveon smiled at me and her cheeks were flushed red. My mind is processing of what happened.

Simply a kiss was the simplest, yet meaningful gesture of both individuals who were in love. As a matter a fact that Sylveon had kissed me, maybe thanking me for the gift, but it would be short as if.

But there are more hints that she kissed me, unknowingly maybe for a long time that she wants to kiss me. The hints I could think of is that her ribbon-fillers always wrapped around me when she was with me, nuzzling me when we're alone and sleeping with me.

I am a complete idiot that I didn't realize her actions towards me; I must be a true fool that it wasn't any friendly matters, it was love.

I looked to her eyes and said. "Sylveon, do you love... me?" I stuttered the last word.

Her response was a vigorous nod and nuzzles my cheeks affectionately. I moved my hand to her face and cupped it, which she was confused for a moment but to continue nuzzling it.

I have no more words to say, but the last three words I'll say, it will be the most meaningful I could say to her too, besides, I love her too deeply that I mostly hid it because of people thought of Human and Pokémon relationship is considered a taboo, but it's not, believe it, I've seen people have a relationship with their Pokémons but no one frowns upon them.

* * *

_Sylveon's POV/Intermission_

* * *

All I could feel is true joy and happiness... There are no more words I could express my love for him, as he began to realize everything I do to him.

Then he moved his hands away and looked at me.

"Sylveon... I love you too..." He says, and he held me in his arms and his lips touched mine again.

My eyes widened and I froze right there, my eyes began tearing up and I kissed him deeply, going it passionately. Our mouths touched each other's lips that my tongue went to lick his lips asking for this entry, he obliged and opened his mouth but before my tongue can get through I was met with his, and instead we licked each other's tongues and tangled it together as we did a French-chaste kiss.

Soon he pushed me on the bed by the pillows and continued to kiss delightingly, I could help to pour all my stored for him as he take it for granted.

We separate after due to lack of air as we panted deeply. Then he began kissing me from the lips and down to my neck, pressing against my pearl necklace and feeling his lips touch my pearly white skin. It is making me feel very weird, in a good way. I have no words but to describe it was very teasing and pleasurable at the same time.

He continues to kiss me down to my chest, and I mean to moan. "Ahhh... Ahhh!"

He looked at me and smiled as he continued kissing me, down to my stomach and almost arriving to my little flower. He began licking my hind legs and I moaned louder at his touch, feeling his warm saliva coating my legs as he licks higher and higher and captured my little paws, I yelped in surprise as he began licking my paw pads in his mouth and I could feel myself leak out and melt in his touch, it felt so weird yet so good.

Then he stopped and went down to my flower and he smelled it for a second before he began licking the outer lips of my pussy.

"AHHH!" I moaned out loud feeling the slimy, wet primary ever touch my virgin pussy, he dug his tongue on my camel toe and began to lick it before going back to my pussy.

I couldn't think straight anymore as my lust has started to take over my mind, all I could do is to enjoy the erotic treatment he is giving me. He continues to lap my pussy like a sweet candy and my fluids continues to rush out of me.

Then he pushes his tongue in me and moaned loudly feeling the new sensation taking over me, his tongue touching my inner cavern that my body reacts indifferently, and my lower body began to hump to his face wanting more and more of the pleasure.

He reacts by his hand went to either side of my hind legs and pulled it to his face as I moved a bit and began licking my pussy even deeper, my mind is completely clouded with lust that only I can let him do anything to me.

I screamed loudly as he licked a spot in me and it feels so good, and he stopped and smirked and continued to lick that spot and I continued to moan loudly. I was feeling already loved, feeling the pleasure screaming in me as his tongue penetrated my pussy and assaulting the insides that craved me for more.

I could feel something in me being poured in and the pleasure rises at stakes, it continues to rise and rise and I moaned loudly as he licked me faster and faster. I screamed at the last second and felt a strong release in me, going out of my pussy into his mouth, his tongue lapped up the fluids into his mouth as more and more came out.

The lasting orgasmic bliss left my body as I felt the returning afterglow of pleasure. But he wasn't finished...

I raised my head and to look my handiwork I've done. Looking at Aldean, with his eyes slightly closed and his mouth is practically we from my orgasm and he had a grin on his face. "Wow, look what have you done girl."

I could feel even more ashamed as I made a super embarrassing mess. It WAS supposed to happen but, rather I feel the opposite as it sounds.

He sat next to me and lifted me up. He placed between his legs as my paw landed on a warm spot, I looked down and my face turned beet red as I saw a bulge in his shorts. He was ready, and before I could go down, his finger lifted my chin to face me.

"Ah ah ah. Before you can get what you want... clean me." He said, with a hint of want and desire.

He laid down on the bed with his in front on me, I slowly stood up and crawled to him, I began licking his lips, my tongue lapping up the juices on the skin, it tasted, well, I have no definite word to say, but it is good that I yearn for more. I continued to lap up his lips, to his chin and some to his cheeks, soon after I slowed down tasting my juices are gone on his face, I stepped back and his face is as clean as I thought it would be, well at least it is now.

He smiled and laid me down on the bed again, he pulled his shorts down a bit to get the sight of his... member. He is... big. The veiny skin was throbbing with want and compare to my little pussy, he can rip me open. I shuddered at the thought of it. He pulled me closer as his thing slowly touched my hind legs. I moaned out to feel the head rubs my fur, teasing me, rather playfully if I may add.

He rubbed it continuously slow then moving it to my entrance. I looked at it as it prodded my entrance and my eyes widened and I moaned out as he rubs his length up and down on my pussy, wettening it to be more slick and easier for me to access.

He slowly pulled back and pressed the tip on my pussy, my eyes widened but he placed his hand on my abdomen rubbing it and made me moan in pleasure, trying to ease me.

He moved his hands away and I listened to his words, "Are you ready, Sylveon?"

I looked to his hazel eyes, putting my trust and my love for him... and him only. One movement, I nodded, acceptance. All it is processed to his view...

He smiled and nodded.

He started to push in and I bit my lip, holding the pain I am feeling now, he grunted and tried to push in again with a little force. He grabbed my legs and pushed me in and his member penetrated in me, I yelped in sudden pain I felt, he stopped and looked at me.

"Sylveon..." The sound of his voice turned into a concern one, believably it wasn't simply like any other. It was over the concern of us, having such a taboo between us living being and the possibility of hurting me.

I looked deep in his eyes, I smiled and my ribbon-fillers wrapped around both his arms, tugging them to me, accepting what will ever come to me.

Deep down on him, I could feel sincerity to me, maybe it wasn't a good idea, or I was never meant for a living being like me. It would take me simply away everything I am, I've got and... the precious gift I have... for the person I know.

It was better than never, it was every single moment and the gift I have was about to open up, not for me, but for my other, opening it together, to experience, to have and to enjoy.

His nonplussed eyes turned to solaced smile, determination. "Okay, Sylveon. But remember this is gonna hurt..." He whispered, I don't care, it was something very special for the first time, and it'll change forever.

He pushed with force, he pulled me as the length of his member pushed itself deeper in my small entrance, I screamed in pain as the hard organ penetrated deep in my little orifice, it passed more and more until it reaches my hymen, the gate to lose my very innocence. He pushed without stopping and penetrated my hymen.

I've screamed out the voice I could ever let out, this wasn't any mere common pain I've experience. It was the permanent yet soon-to-be gone pain because... I am claimed, by the only living being I love...

He looked at me with feared look as he doubts he'll hurt me in the worst possible way. My face can't hide the true fact, it was all natural, and this was supposed to happen when girls are now taken. If I'm showing excruciating pain in the outside, and in the inside shows my happy, extreme joy and love for him.

I forced my face to change the agony looking to a forced-yet happy and at least a little angry that I'm still forcing to adapt the pain. He seems to get the message and smiled, he shifted a little with me moving along the way, it took me all my willpower to endure the pain. The pain in me had continued to go, and soon I felt my body accommodate with his length and I felt myself relaxed as the pain pales away.

He began moving in a thrusting motion and I began to moan in pleasure. Continuous trusting in me made my mind swirl many flying colours of pleasure, my voice cried for more that I pulled myself closer to him feeling the love he's giving me.

He panted and we switched places, from our missionary position to a cowgirl style, he laid down on the bed as he placed me on top of him, his hands went to my sides as he gripped it lightly and began humping up and down on me. My mouth began to spasm out of my face as my sweet-filled moans escaped for his hearing.

I could swear myself being ripped from much stretching and expanding me, but through some natural miracles my body accomplished the way and enjoy this... it was a true wish for me.

I could ever jump up and down on his thick shaft in me, continuing to pound me to filled lust and ecstasy.

Time and time again our bodies met as his cock disappeared into my depths, like a key in a lock as they rutted on the sheets of the bed. The sounds of our lovemaking could be heard in our room; the slick noise of her moist passage being pounded by his rigid length echoed throughout the little holes of the house. It was pure bliss for us as we each listened to the sounds of the other; our loud moans and heavy breathing accompanied by the tones of the flesh.

I was stunned and confused for a couple of moments before the pleasure he provided for me; my mind drowning out any form of questioning or confusion, while he could see my sex to well in this position. He could also my pleasured face and my little erect nipples that were standing out like red beacons in a sea of white belly fur.

Then he began to sped up, bouncing me up and down faster from before, and smiling at my so aroused-yet completely clouded lust self, the new experience was too much for me and I felt myself slowly slip away as my sex started to more sporadically pulsate, it became tighter and the pulses were longer as they were. My body is tingling for another release, the stored-pleasure is pushing my buttons for another undeniably release.

"Oh, Sylveon!" He gasped, looking into my sky-blue eyes, "I'm so close, I can't hold it anymore!" I looked back at him, and nodded as best I could.

"Claim me," I screamed lustfully, "fill me with your essence, Aldean." But what came out is my native cries It was all the encouragement Aldean needed. He thrust inside of me a few more erratic times before he felt my body tremble as I reach my own peak, clamping down firmly on his overstimulated shaft.

"SYLVEON!" I screamed out loud as my juices began to pour down on his cock, my insides were madly pulsing to let out my afterglow.

He gripped my body tightly as he came, his cock twitching intensely as the first spurt of his sticky cream spurted directly into her. I gasped as my body milked the young human for everything he had, rope after rope of thick, creamy cum splattering in my womb as he climaxed within her. Aldean held me close as his balls dumped their heated load inside me, spurts of his fertile sperm coating her inner passage as he claimed her with his scent and seed.

Euphoria and the afterglow remained in us as we collapsed on top of each other, I feel my lower region being so warm with his seeds implanted in me, I could doubt that I'll be pregnant with this, but definitely not, it made me down as I think of it, but on the other hand, it made me happy that I made love with the person I truly love.

I managed to lift my head and look to his tired, yet still awaken face, he faces me and smiled at me, his hand reach for my back and began rubbing it and I could ever let out a satisfied moan of delight.

"Sylveon... I love you." He said.

I looked to his eyes and say, "I love you too..." Only my native cry was heard, at least he knows what would I say, then soon we slowly collapsed to sleep only in my mind were me and him...

together...

* * *

_Published by,_

_-Itzmeall©™, copyright intended_

* * *

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	8. -----Season 2 Statistics-----

**Story Statistics of Operation: Project Valentine (Season 2)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cutest Love  
**-Pairing : Male Trainer (Aldean) x Female Sylveon

* * *

**Story Season 2 finished by:**

_-Itzmeall©™, copyright intended._


	9. Announcement

**I am sorry for not writing within the time of Valentines of this seasonal story of mine, my system unit is destroyed from my last note on Reliving and Revenge of February. As promised, the chapters will be extended on both Season 3 and Season 4 next Valentines of 2018.**

**Once again, I apologized for it, expect me to work on my other fics next month for me to get going now, thanks for your support and patience. :)**

* * *

_**-Itzmeall**_


End file.
